dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gia
Gia is a major character in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. She is the love interest of Alex. She is voiced by Jessica Chastain. Personality Gia is generally kind and also passionate about Trapeze. Gia speaks with an Italian accent. She defends her circus friends of any threat or insult, an example is when Alex unintentionally made fun of Vitaly, the father-like figure of Gia, which made her instantly mad. Gia is very beautiful and graceful. She eventually seems to develop a romantic attraction to Alex after they bond practicing Trapeze. Gia is a trapeze performer in Circus Zaragoza and a very passionate actor on the trapeze, who respects her fellow performers as family and friends. She seems to look at Stefano as a good friend, possibly like a little brother figure, while Vitaly is like a father figure. Bio Gia is a graceful Italian jaguar. She is a little more thoughtful than the other circus performers, as she cares deeply for the circus, and she's beautiful. Alex can’t help but be swayed by her. She acts as a moral compass for the circus and protects her friends but also opens them up to new experiences. In Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, the beautiful jaguar is always on the lookout to discover something new, and she is Alex's love interest in the film. At first like Vitaly, she doesn't trust Alex or his friends, but decides to give them a shot and lets them inside their train and letting them change the circus to "Americano" style. Role in Film Gia is first seen with Vitaly the tiger and Stefano the sea lion, all heading to the circus while Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman were trying to escape animal control. Gia lets the Four on the circus train after Alex convinces her that they are circus animals. She is fooled into believing that Alex is a master circus performer and is falsely following the ways of "Trapeze Americano." When the circus falls into a rut, she doesn't show too much desperation, much like her father figure Vitaly. But when she hears Alex's improvised speech, she is spurred into the "Fur Power" works. Her act with Alex and the trapeze plants herself even closer to the lion. But their cover is blown by DuBois's arrival, although the penguins manage to get rid of her. When Alex and the gang finally admit their true intentions after their London performance, Gia and the rest of the performers are devastated. When the gang and the circus animals split up in New York, the circus soon falls into sadness, mostly to Gia and Stefano, because they had no one to work with in their acts. Vitaly tries to convince his comrades to work on a solo act, but nobody would. Then all of a sudden, a sedated King Julien pops into the scene and pleads to his bear girlfriend Sonya to take him back and forgive him. While he was begging, Kowalski, one of the penguins, pulls the sleeping dart out of the lemur's tail. It's revealed that DuBois had captured and caged the zoo animals. Gia was the first to realize their friends were in danger and convinces the rest of the circus animals to help save their zoo pals. In the end, after bringing the blimp to the zoo, Gia swings her way to Alex just in time before he is killed by the poisonous dart that DuBois shot to the lion, and she rescues him. DuBois then pursues to kill Stefano to avenge Alex. Yet before she could kill the sea lion, Gia and Alex come to the rescue, "Trapeze Americano" style, and save Stefano. By the time Alex grabbed Stefano, he also got DuBois. Alex acts quickly and gives Stefano to Gia before DuBois got them both. As Alex and DuBois clash in the air, they were going to land in the penguins' habitat filled with cobras, but Alex whistles for the dogs with rocket skates who rescue them in time, and Alex throws DuBois in his old habitat where Mort sedates her and leaves her there. Gia is taken by Alex with the rocket dogs hanging on his back. Alex then releases a huge mass of balloons up in the air to the children below, then he and Gia smile at each other lovingly before joining the others on the flying circus platform. Gia is last seen dancing to a mixture Marty's own "Afro-Circus" music video and Julien's "I Like to Move it, Move it" with everyone, including Vitaly, wearing rainbow-striped afros and the circus horses painted with colorful polka dots going across America continuing with the tour. Gallery Trivia *The palms of her paws are shaped like hearts. *She wears a blue woven floral necklace. *Gia was always a possible love interest for Alex, in fact, originally she was Italian, an albino jaguar kept in a gilded cage in the Monte Carlo casino. The directors decided that it would be better for the story if Alex met her in the circus, she is also now colored like a regular jaguar, but her spots have a subtle flower pattern. *It is rumored in possible Madagascar 4 that she might be pregnant with Alex's baby. *Gia is loosely based off of Sofia Loren. *She has beautiful golden almond-shaped eyes. *While Gia was originally going to be Latina, the filmmakers decided to have her be Italian instead. *Despite the fact that it started out as Alex teaching her to trapeze, it turns out that she is way better than him on first try. *Like the lions and Vitaly, Gia has five fingers on each paw. *Alex and Gia's love theme, "Love Always Comes as a Surprise" was originally going to be somewhere else in the film, and NOT about them, but when filmmakers really listened to the song, they realized that it fit this couple perfectly, and it became their song. *Gia wasn't Alex's girlfriend. Originally she was going to be a French lioness named Gigi, eventually the plans changed and Gia was born. pl:Gia Category:Characters Category:Madagascar characters Category:Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:Sidekicks Category:Jaguars and Leopards Category:Lovers to the Heroes Category:Sequel Characters